EP181
}} A Ghost of a Chance (Japanese: やけたとう！マツバとうじょう！！ The Burned Tower! Appears!!) is the 181st episode of the Pokémon anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on January 18, 2001 and in the United States on November 10, 2001. Blurb Arriving in Ecruteak, Ash immediately heads to the Gym to challenge it's leader for his next Johto League badge. Our heroes soon realize this isn't a normal gym... it bursts into flames as soon as they enter! Trying to douse the flames with their water Pokémon, they find out the blaze is bogus. It's actually the Gastly, Haunter and Gengar instigating the illusion. Find out how these Ghost-Types end up helping our heroes when Togepi and Pikachu get lost among the ruins. Plus, don't miss the Gastly lesson they teach Team Rocket! Plot Arriving in Ecruteak City, immediately makes his way to the Gym to challenge its Leader for his next Johto League Badge. On their way over, they are stopped by Infernando, a fire breathing salesman, who claims to be 'just the guy they're lookin' for'. The group are quick to brush off Infernando's Itemfinder offer and continue on the trail headed toward the Gym. After receiving instructions from his hungry teammates, James goes on the look for some food. He soon encounters Infernando, and James is instantly sold by the sales pitch and buys himself an Itemfinder. James returns to the park with his new "treasure finder", but Jessie and are immediately annoyed that not only did James not return with food, but he spent all of his money on the worthless device. James tries to prove himself and switches the Itemfinder on. It begin blinking and indicates that something is buried nearby. A few shovel scoops and James spots a glimmering object in the ground, but it turns out to be a bottle cap. Jessie and Meowth are disappointed, but James is thrilled by the rare find. Arriving at the gates of the supposed 'Gym', Misty speculates that the Gym isn't like any others that they have seen before. As they venture through this 'Gym' for a few moments, they are forced to flee from a sudden fire inside the building. The group attempts to flee, but the inferno follows them. They try to douse the flames with their Pokémon, but it proves useless. Ash watches in shock as his jumps into the flames, and Misty then realizes that it must be an illusion. Ash orders his to use , which reveals the flames to actually be a group of . The s proceed to attack the group with . The Gastly are soon warded off and the trio gives a sigh of relief only to be on edge again by the Gastly coming back, and with several accompanying them. Ash commands to use on the Ghost , but the group find themselves overwhelmed. Soon, a appears and all the other Ghost-type Pokémon seem to be weary of its presence. Ash is about to command another ThunderShock before an unknown voice calls out, "Stop." Turning his attention toward where the voice came from, a young blond man is revealed, standing atop of the staircase. At the initial sight of the man, all the Ghost Pokémon instantly hover over before him. He informs Ash and his friends that the Pokémon were not trying to harm them, but merely trying to protect their home after feeling threatened. Ash is quick to demand answers and mystery man is revealed to be Morty, Leader of the Ecruteak City Gym. All Ash, Misty and Brock seem to be surprised at the mention, though Ash quickly regains his bearings and claims to Morty that he wants to compete for the Gym Badge that he holds. Merely smiling to Ash, Morty explains that he would love to battle Ash in an official Gym battle, but not where they are now. Morty explains that they are actually at the Burned Tower, a place that was once filled with brightness but has since come to be the home of many Ghost-types. Ash then spots a wooden carving of an oddly familiar Pokémon, and Morty reveals that it is the Legendary Pokémon . Ash confesses that he had seen one before, but Morty is highly sceptical. Morty then explains some of Ecruteak City’s history, and adds that the nearby Tin Tower was built after the now named Burned Tower was destroyed in a ferocious blaze three hundred years prior. Pikachu suddenly notices that is wandering off further into the Burned Tower, and heading for a hole that only small Pokémon would be able to fit through. Pikachu attempts to stop Togepi, but it too late and the two Pokémon disappear into the small hole. Morty leads the others through the maze-like tower to rescue the pair. He busts open a jarred door, only to realize that the tower’s structure is weak and beyond damaged to continue searching safely. He calls upon his to rally up the other Ghost Pokémon residing in the building and find both Pikachu and Togepi. He reassures Misty and the others that Ghost Pokémon are up to the task. Just as soon as Pikachu catches up with Togepi, it instantly bounds off, heading deeper into the tower. Just outside, however, Team Rocket is following the beeping of the Itemfinder, but the only thing they have found are bottle caps. James defends the device, but Jessie and Meowth are unimpressed. Jessie then considers selling the caps for money, but James is too attached to his growing collection and holds his loot bag tightly. In the middle of the squabble, Togepi pushes through some rubble and appears near Meowth, instantly catching the attention of the Rocket trio. Pikachu appears soon after, instantly exciting Team Rocket. Just as Pikachu prepares to attack them, Meowth warns him that he risks injuring his friend Togepi. Jessie and the others are thrilled with their two new catches, but a Gastly oversees everything. Gastly then informs Morty of the news. Morty then tells Ash that Pikachu and Togepi have been found, but Ash is more surprised that Morty understood Gastly's speech. Outside the Burned Tower, Team Rocket runs from the scene with Pikachu and Togepi strapped onto James's and Meowth's backs. Gengar emerges from the ground and uses its tongue to trip over the trio, stopping them in their tracks. Jessie is quick to blame Meowth, but Gengar then appears in front of James. Morty and the others soon confront the trio, and Team Rocket promptly recites their . Ash demands Pikachu back and proceeds to run at the trio, but Meowth quickly es his face. Jessie and James applaud Meowth's maneuver, and then they start taunting the others. Ash and Misty instantly demand a battle for both Pikachu and Togepi. Jessie says that they'd be happy to before Meowth warns her of the usual consequences. She consults James, and with a consensus reached the three of them start running again with Ash and the others pursuing them. Chasing after them, Morty calls upon Gengar once more, who then rushes ahead to reach team Rocket. At this, Jessie and James send out and to stall the Ghost-type Pokémon from catching up with them. Gengar soon hovers close to the ground and then disappears to ward them off its location, causing both Arbok and Weezing to be confused for a brief moment. It soon appears behind them and rushes in to knock them into the neighboring thicket. Both Arbok and Weezing are momentarily knocked out as a result. Gengar blocks Team Rocket, and the evil trio soon find themselves surrounded by Morty and the others. Morty demands to know the trio's motivations for stealing Pokémon, but is unimpressed by their responses. He orders Gengar use Night Shade, which frees both Togepi and Pikachu. As the two Pokémon are flying through the air after being released, Haunter and Gastly catch them both and carry them to Ash and Misty. After the small reunion, both Jessie and James persist on getting back at the Gengar and brings both Arbok and Weezing into battle. Both Pokémon dive for Gengar, and the Ghost-type merely braces itself for impact before Morty tells it to dodge the attacks. Following orders, Gengar disappears and both Arbok and Weezing crash into the ground. Appearing above the battle scene, Gengar is unharmed and grins at them. Arbok manages to itself around Gengar momentarily, before it disappears into thin air. Morty, deciding to make the battle quick now, issues the next command: for Gengar to use one of its most powerful attacks, . At that, however, both Jessie and James stupidly command both Arbok and Weezing to take it head on. Because of this, the Shadow Ball hits the Pokémon directly and the resulting explosion on the ground sends Team Rocket blasting off. The group inspects the crater left because of Gengar's Shadow Ball attack, and Ash remarks in awe of Gengar's powerful move. Brock warns Ash that he’ll probably be up against Gengar and its Shadow Ball during his Gym match. Ash then glances over at Gengar as it floats down to the ground. Later, Morty suggests that he and Ash should rest up for the night and battle the next day, and Ash agrees to the idea. Morty and Gengar then re-enter the Burned Tower. Ash is quietly confident as he weighs up how powerful Morty and his Ghost-types are going to be. Major events * , , and arrive in Ecruteak City and meet Morty, the Gym Leader. * James obtains an Itemfinder. * Ash's Noctowl is revealed to know . * Ash finds out that the mysterious Pokémon he saw on his first day as a Pokémon Trainer was . Debuts Humans * Morty Pokémon debuts * Morty's Gengar Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Morty * Infernando * Town residents * Unidentified invaders (flashback) Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international), (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; flashback) * (multiple) * (multiple) Trivia * This episode was initially titled The Tower Inferno; however, unlike The Tower Of Terror, this episode was renamed rather than skipped after the . ** Despite this, several sources still refer to this episode as The Tower Inferno. Pokémon.com formerly referred to this episode by that title. * The English title of this episode is taken from the phrase "a ghost of a chance". * This episode features the Itemfinder, though it is referred to as a "Treasure Detector". * This episode is featured on the Volume 9: Ghost copy of Pokémon Elements. * Music from Mewtwo Strikes Back can be heard in this episode. * Because Ecruteak City is based on real-world Kyoto, Japan, there were many references to the characteristics of the real city. Women dressed in Kimono were seen multiple times in the episode. Further, a man can be seen in the beginning of the episode eating Takoyaki, a popular snack in the Kansai region. Errors * In the English dub, a appears and cries " " instead of "Haunter". * As a , should be completely immune to attacks. However, this is not the case in this episode. * The Pokémon logo isn't on the title screen when says it. * When is in the fire, its mouth moves but nothing comes out. * When Morty introduces himself, his mouth moves but he doesn't say anything for the first second after the image finishes tilting. * When Jessie recalls her after steals and , the button on Wobbuffet's Poké Ball is missing. EP181 Error.png|The missing logo Dub edits * A shot where Ash and entering the Burned Tower is skipped. * The scene where Ash and his friends are chasing with and was edited for violence. When Ash first attempts to get both Pokémon back, scratches Ash's face in the original version. In the dub, the scratching was replaced with stars on a black background. * The original airing of this episode on Hungama TV in started it directly from the title card, skipping the part of the episode that comes before it. In other languages |zh_cmn= |cs= |nl= |de= |fi= |fr_eu= |he=רוח מן העבר |it= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |pl= |hi=घोस्त है की मानता नही! }} 181 Category:Banned episodes Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kiyoshi Fukumoto Category:Episodes directed by Tarō Iwasaki Category:Episodes animated by Katsumi Hashimoto Category:Episodes in which an alternately colored Pokémon appears de:Geister in Teak City es:EP183 fr:EP181 ja:無印編第181話 zh:精灵宝可梦 第182集